


Calling For You/Falling For You

by livfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was in middle school the first time he heard Geoff sing. He wouldn't hear his voice again for 8 years. </p><p>Band AU in which Michael is a theatre hand and Geoff is the lead singer of a band</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This is my first micheoff so let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> Tagged E for future chapters :)
> 
> also the name of the story comes from uncledeer on tumblr because i couldn't think of a good name

Michael was in middle school the first time he heard Geoff sing.

He was sitting on a bed in his friend’s house when the song came on the radio. He missed the name of the band and the song, concentrating on the game he was playing instead of the background music his friend had put on. He wasn’t even listening at first, it was just some alternative song, the kind his older brother made fun of, but as the vocals swelled to the chorus, Michael listened closer, the singer’s powerful voice reaching the high notes of the song beautifully. It wasn’t until the song was over that he noticed he had stopped playing the game all together.

“Hey, who sings that?” Michael asked his friend, hoping that he had caught the name of the band, or even the song.

“Huh? I dunno. Are you finished the level yet?” Michael looked back at the screen. He hadn’t even made it half way.

“No, but you can take over” He couldn’t concentrate on the game right now, he was trying to remember as many lyrics as possible, humming the parts of the tune he could remember.

It didn’t take long for Michael to forget the lyrics, and then about the song all together. He didn’t hear it again after that, but still had the memory of the song sitting in the back of his mind.

-

As soon as he left high school Michael did what most others do and got the first job he could find, which in his case was a lighting hand at a local theatre. It wasn’t half bad. It wasn’t a huge theatre so as long as he made sure the light was pointing in the right direction, everyone was happy. Sometimes the shows weren’t even that bad. Every so often a band he actually liked performed on the miserable stage and he got to watch the whole show and be payed for it.

He had even made a friend at the theatre. Ray was the sound engineer's assistant. The current sound engineer- Mr Jenkins- was a lazy fuck. He didn’t do any work so he left it to Ray. And Ray did it. He was the guy who made sure the sound levels were right, he made sure all the sound cues were good for the plays, he was the guy who did all the work and got no recognition. Ray had said he didn’t care when Michael had asked him about it during one of their breaks.

Michael found work pretty damn good. But that was months ago. Now Michael wasn’t sure he could say that. Now he had worked in the theatre for a couple of months, he had become disillusioned about the bands that he saw. Most of them were rude and either ignored him completely or wrote him off and spoke down to him. At this point it was all he could do to not punch some of the cocky dick heads as soon as they opened their mouths.

“Hey, fuck face, you’re in my way” Michael barked. In front of him there a man covered in tattoos, with a ridiculous moustache leaning against the door to backstage. He looked like he was in his early thirties, Michael thought. He could tell just by his stance that he was the performer for tomorrow. TARFU, Michael remembers seeing the posters promoting their visit. He wasn’t in the mood for dealing with washed up rock stars that thought they owned him just because he wasn’t ‘famous’ like them. He was carrying some lighting tech and it was getting really fucking heavy. He tried to push past but the older man stood firm.

“What’s your name, pretty?” The man grinned, crooked teeth showing. He stood looking Michael up and down.

“Fuck off” Michael tried to push past again. This guy was not going to give him a break.

“That’s a nice name you’ve got there” the man smirked at him, looking pleased with himself for getting any kind of reaction.

“I’m just the lighting guy, and I need to do my fucking job, please move?” he groaned, hoping he could catch a damn break from this guy. Michael was surprised when the man stepped aside, letting him through.

“Just make sure you make me look good tomorrow night,  _ lighting guy _ ,” the man said, winking at Michael as he passed by. Michael couldn’t help but blush under the man’s gaze. He was annoyed as fuck but the guy had actually let him through without as much grief as he usually got from the usual guys who performed here.

He bought the lighting gear up into the rafters and set it up quickly, finished, and left, going to find Ray. Michael was hungry now he had finished his work and wanted to grab a bite to eat before heading home for the night. Everything was set for the day. Most of the sound checks and work that was left were tomorrow’s jobs. He was sure Ray would be griping to get away from Jenkins at this point and there was a burger place down the road that he knew Ray liked, but wouldn’t buy for himself because they were exorbitantly over priced. Ray deserved a treat tonight; he had been working damn so hard.

After a ten-minute search he found Ray backstage talking to a couple of guys, members of the bad he presumed.

“Hey Ray!” He called out from across the stage. Ray looked up at him confused, before looking at his watch and seeing the time.

“I have to stay behind man, no-can-do” Ray answered before Michael had the chance to ask him to come to dinner.

“Shut up, you have barely eaten all day and it is time to go. Plus, my shout”

Ray looked at him before digging into his jean pockets and pulling out a few crumpled dollar bills. “I will love you forever if you pick me up a burger from McDonalds or something, but I need to stay here. Jenkins-”

“Jenkins is passed out and you need to finish work tonight? You put up with way too much shit for no credit at all” Ray just looked at him, pleading him to stop and just agree to grab him something “Ugh. Fine. But it’s still my shout.” He shoved the money back into Rays pocket before he turned and looked at the guys standing next to Ray “Sorry for interrupting uhh”

“Ryan”

“Jack”

“Okay, sorry for interrupting. He just should be getting off work now. But he is a stubborn bitch who likes his job for some reason” Michael directed his comment to the one who looked most in charge. A redheaded guy with a beard who had seemed to be taking charge of the conversation. He hoped the guy felt at least a little guilty

“No problem, sorry we’re keeping him here” Ryan was the one who replied, and in his defence, he did look like he felt a little bad that he was keeping Ray from going home.

“Whatever. I’ll see you soon then, man”

“Sure. Thanks for the dinner”

Michael rounded the corner from burger place, deciding then that as soon he got back to the theatre he was dragging Ray somewhere to have an actual break. He carried two huge burgers in his bag, along with two portions of fries. The whole lot could probably feed three people and was priced like it should feed 5, but Michael didn’t care. They were good as hell and someone would probably end up eating whatever leftovers they had.

He came through the back doors, looking around to where Ray and the other guys had been standing before. Instead of finding Ray, he saw tattoo guy and one of the guys he had been talking to before, but he couldn’t remember their name. He walked over, shouting before he reached them

“Where is he?”

The blonde one responded quickly – Ryan, he remembered finally - “He’s with Jack still”

“And where are they?” Ryan just shrugged in response before turning back to tattoo guy.

“I might head back to the hotel, I’m getting tired and I know you guys will probably go out drinking tonight”

“You know us too well. See you later tonight then” and with that Ryan left, walking into the greenroom.

There was an awkward pause as Michael watched his only source of Ray information leave.

“Uh. Do you want to know where Jack and the skinny kid went?” Tattoo guy was looking at him

“Yeah, you know where they are?” Michael eyed the man suspiciously

Tattoo guy just pointed out front, towards the lobby and the manager’s office, both of which should be empty with only Michael, Ray and Jenkins left here.

“Went to an office to talk about the show. He’s our manager; he likes to make sure everything is good enough. Not going to lie, he was a little wary that your friend was too young to know what to do”

“Fuck you, he’s the best at what he does. Plus he’s 20. That’s not even that young” This only caused tattoo guy to let out a shrill burst of laughter. Michael huffed and left him standing where he was, walking towards the doors that led to the lobby. He would find Ray, grab him and fuck off, leaving Jenkins to deal with the band that was still here. Michael couldn’t care less about what happened after they left.

Ray and Jack were sitting in the manager’s office, talking about some tech for the show. Michael barged in, forgoing knocking. Ray looked up at him, speaking before Michael had even fully entered the room.

“Hey man, thanks for the food. We might be a little while, there’s some stuff Jenkins didn’t mention that now I need to make sure is all right for tomorrow. You go and have a good night, get some sleep or something.” He pulled the bag from Michael’s hand, pulling out a single burger and passing it back.

“What? No dude, you should be going home”

“I can’t, I shit to do. You go.” He stood up, practically pushing Michael out the office door, knowing it was probably the only way Michael would leave without him.

Jack spoke up next, leaning over Ray to speak to Michael “Tell Geoff the same, I’ll be late and he should leave too”

Michael sighed deeply, knowing that he had lost the get-Ray-to-leave battle. “Who the fuck is Geoff?”

“Tattoos. Moustache. Probably drunk.”

“Oh. Okay. But Ray, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

“Yeah, Whatever. Thanks again for the food, I owe you for that. Now go.”

With that Ray pushed him out of the room, closing the door as Michael left. Stubborn fucker.

He walked back into the theatre to grab the rest of his things and find tattoo guy-  _ Geoff  _ to tell him he should go. To Michael’s surprise he was standing in the same spot, looking at his phone.

“Uh. Geoff, right?”

“Hmm? Yeah?”

“Jack said you should go, him and Ray are doing some technical bullshit and will be working later than they thought.”

“Motherfucker. We were supposed to go drinking tonight”

“Sorry, dude” Michael turned to grab his things and leave when a tattooed hand clasped his arm.

“Uh, I know you don’t know me but… the rest of my band has fucked off for the night and I don’t know any good spots to drink here”

“You… want me to take you out drinking?”

“You are old enough to drink, right?”

“Fuck off, I’m 22.”

“So you’ll take me?”

Michael thought for a moment. Geoff wasn’t as bad as he had initially thought, stranded all alone in a strange city with no one to go drinking with. Michael pitied the man.

“Sure. I only really go to this one place cause it is super cheap and kind of shitty though”

“Sounds perfect”

Michael looked down at the bag in his hand, still containing a burger and two servings of fries. “You want to share this before we go?”

“Why the fuck not”

Michael led them out back, sitting on the back steps side by side, sharing the over priced burger and fries

“What was your name by the way? In my head you’re only ‘lighting guy’”

“Oh. Michael. Sorry about before. I’m kind of used to people being dicks”

“No, don’t worry. I kind of  _ was _ a dick. Michael. I like it”

He wasn’t sure why, but the way Geoff said Michaels name gave him goose bumps. He said it like his name needed to be savoured.

“So. Michael.” Geoff said between bites “Where exactly are we going tonight?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but its just smut, more actual plot in the next chapter

Michael looked at the man sitting across from him, two drinks in and they had barely spoken. So far he only knew 5 things:  
1\. Geoff was the lead singer of ‘TARFU’  
2\. TARFU stands for Things Are Really Fucked Up, which was apparently a military term but Michael doubted the accuracy  
3.Geoff named the band TARFU because ‘it’s a cool fucking name for a band, don’t you think?’  
4\. Geoff loved whisky as much as he loved music  
5\. Geoff was hot as shit and Michael was pretty sure he was giving him sex eyes.

Sitting in the familiar surroundings of The Hole with Geoff felt strange, he had only ever come here with Ray, and Ray didn’t drink. But Geoff had a healthy appetite for whisky, and was happily drinking his third glass when he spoke.

“So, Michael” Geoff broke the silence finally “You’re a lighting tech, but what do you want to actually do with your life?”  
“What makes you think that’s not it?” Michael retorts, sticking his chin out defiantly  
“If that’s what you want to do with your life, I was wrong about asking you to take me out for drinks”  
“What?”  
“There is no way that’s all there is. Don’t you want to travel or some shit?”  
“Uh. Sure. I guess. Honestly I have no fucking clue what I want to do. This job is stable and pays well enough, so why fuck with that? Might not get a better chance”  
“That’s kind of cynical, man.”  
“Eh, whatever. What about you? Is this your dream job?”  
“You think I would rather do something else than this?”  
“You’re right, stupid question” Michael looked at his hands, fumbling to think of something to talk about.  
“Did you want another drink?” Geoff asked, Michael was distracted by the way Geoff’s hand had brushed against his own.  
“I… yeah sure” He started to reach for his wallet to give Geoff some cash, but Geoff laughed at the gesture  
“Stop, I’ve got you”  
“You don’t have to” Michael replied shortly “I can pay for myself” but Ramsey was already walking up to the bar.

He came back a minute later with a whiskey and coke and a fancy looking cocktail, passing the latter over to Michael while drinking deeply from his own glass.  
Michael looked at the drink placed in his hand.  
“You didn’t have to”  
“God, can’t I just buy you a drink because I think you’re cute?”  
“What?”  
Geoff just looked at him, peering over his class as he took a slow pull from his drink.  
“I… Uh… Bathroom” Michael stuttered, gulping down the drink in his hand and practically running towards the back of the bar.

He checked the bathroom was clear before hunching over the sink and splashing cold water on his face. Pull it together, Michael. He’s just a guy –a hot guy – who said he thinks you're cute. That doesn’t mean anything, he is the lead singer, they’re all like this.

Michael jumped as he heard the door open and only relaxed slightly when he saw it was Geoff. He walked into the bathroom and straight to Michael, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him closer, pressing their mouths together with a harsh hunger. Michael could taste Geoff’s drink on his tongue, the sweetness of the coke still lingering in his mouth.

“Um. Hi?” Michael said as he pulled back, He must have looked confused because Geoff let go of him immediately and stepped back  
“Oh shit. Was that not an invitation for bathroom sex? Cause it kind of seemed like it was”  
“No… it wasn’t”  
Geoff frowned  
“But it could be” Michael stepped forward, feeling the warmth of Geoff’s body against his own and pulled him into another kiss, slower this time but still with a certain sense of urgency, exploring the other man’s body with his hands.

Geoff smiled into the kiss as his hands lingered at the waistband of Michael’s jeans, fiddling with them slightly before looking at Michael, silently asking if this is what he wanted. Michael glanced around the empty bathroom; the lack of a lock on the main door worried him slightly. He hesitated for only a second before pulling Geoff into a stall and locking the door behind them.  
“Wanted some privacy, hey?” Geoff quirked his eyebrow at Michael, pulling him into another kiss. Michael couldn’t help but be hyper aware of how close they were in the cramped space, barely enough room for them to stand a foot apart.

Geoff took no time in getting back to work, undoing zipper of Michael’s jean and thrusting his hand down, palming Michael’s erection through his underwear. Michael did not want to admit exactly how long it had been since someone else had touched him, even to himself. But he couldn’t deny the longing he felt as soon as Geoff touched him, the need building up inside. The slight pressure of Geoff against him was enough to make him squirm. He hadn’t even noticed the noises he was making until Geoff let out a low chuckle.

“Well, goddamn Michael, I could listen to you all night” He kept working on Michael, pulling his cock out fully and spitting inelegantly into his hand. The touch felt like heaven, Michael knew he was swearing softly under his breath and the sound only seemed to egg Geoff on. His hand pumping faster, refusing to find a rhythm, teasing the head for a second, Geoff marveling at the stream of curses escaping Michaels mouth.

“You’re fucking beautiful like this” Geoff whispered, the words making Michael’s head spin. “Your pretty cheeks all flushed”  
Geoff began to pick up pace and Michael felt his toes curling, his hips jutting and fucking into Geoff’s hand.

“Fuck” Michael moaned “I’m going to cum”  
“Good” Geoff said, his voice low and hungry

The shockwave of pleasure coursed through Michael’s body as he came all over his jeans. Breathing heavy, he could only scowl at Geoff, who was smiling sheepishly back at him.  
“My jeans”  
“Sorry” Geoff said shrugging as Michael leaned into him, resting his weight against the taller man. His hands trying to find Geoff’s jean button-

Michael jumped at the sound of an alarm coming from Geoff’s pocket.

“Well, fuck.” Geoff swore, picking his phone from his pocket and silencing his alarm. “Looks like I’m Cinderella tonight” he stood up straighter, buttoning his jeans and stepping away from Michael, unlocking the stall. They both stumbled out, Michael tucking himself into his wrecked jeans, frowning at the sticky mess he could feel inside them.  
“What do you mean?” Michael asked  
“I have a show tomorrow, I have to get at least 8 hours of sleep” Geoff offered his phone to Michael, pointing at the time. 1am. “I promised the band – and myself – I wouldn’t stay out past 1am.”  
Michael groaned. He didn’t want this night to end now.

“Here” Geoff said, shoving some bills into Michael’s hand “For the cab home... and ruining your jeans. See you at the show, lighting guy.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you have any questions about the story or literally anything hit me up on tumblr at sinsponge.tumblr.com


End file.
